


History of the 1st Mechanized Infantry Division

by doorcf



Series: The Gallian 1st Mechanized Infantry Division [2]
Category: Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, No Beta, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorcf/pseuds/doorcf
Summary: The 1st Mechanized Infantry Division is the most renowed unit in the regular Gallian Army. It was not always that way.
Series: The Gallian 1st Mechanized Infantry Division [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131278
Kudos: 1





	History of the 1st Mechanized Infantry Division

**Author's Note:**

> Being the 1st Mech. Div. is suffering

The 1st Mechanized Infantry Division during the early stages of the Imperial Invasion of Gallia

By the start of the war the 1st Mech. Div. while nominally at full strength still suffered from problems, first General Damon had cut the supply allowances for field trainin and secondly the division was placed in a far to forward defensive possition, to make matters worse the supplies needed to properly fortify their position never arrived and their supposed defensive position were hard to retreat from and easily surrounded. Even worse, even with all this problems, out of all the divisions of the Gallian Northern Army, the 1st Mech. Div. was the one that kept the highest level of readiness.

Making matters worse the equipment itself was out of date or below the promised quality the promising Type 35 family of tanks (which would later enter service as the Type 36 family of tanks after incorporating lessons from the imperial invasion) which were basically ready to enter production were cancelled, the Type 35 tank destroyer was considered no necessary by Damon and as such sent to the 2nd Mech. Div. with the batches that were suppossed to be produced for the 1st being cancelled by the prime minister. The Type 34 Armored Personnel Carrier while capable had not been upgraded to the Type 34/35 standard once again by Damon's decision and finally the self-propelled artillery that was being developed was also cancelled.

As a result it should not be a surprise that the 1st Mech. Div. suffered when both the 14th and 205th Panzer Divisions of the Imperial Army simutaniously engaged the 1st Mech. Div. while the Imperials XVII, XVIII, LXXXII, LXXXV Corps engaged the heavily outnumbered Gallian Norhtern Army. Girlandaio would fall fast and the 1st Mech. Div. would continue to fight desperate holding actions against the imperial force, specially the 14th Panzer Division which was supported by the XVII and XVIII Corps which advanced to Vasti in direction to the capital.

These desperate battles would see the Gallian Type 34 Light Tanks, completely outperformed by their imperial opponents, with even the imperial light tanks having a favorable kill/death ratio despite the 1st Mech. Div. being in the defensive. The infantry suffered in equal form and 89% of the artillery (field, anti-aircraft and anti-tank) was lost during the retreat alongside much of the logistical train of the division.

Despite the massive loses, the 1st Mech. Div. still maintained the highest readiness of the surviving divisions of the Northern Army. Seeing the desperate situation the 3rd Militia Regiment was attached to the division as soon the division reached the gallian capital and was thrown without any kind of rest into a counterattack against the advancing imperial forces advancing into the capital While the counterattack would be a success, specially thanks to Platoon 7 of the 3rd Militia Regiment, the 1st Mech. Div. would cease to be a mechanized division in practice and while it would retain a much higher level of motorization than a normal infantry division, the 1st Mech. Div. would basically be an infantry division for the rest of the war.

The 1st Mechanized Infantry Division Mid-War

After the costly success on defending the capital the frontline stabilized, lack of Gallian strength for a counterattack and Imperial inability to concentrate forces for a breakthrough meant that for a time only minor raids and actions were made by both sides. It was during these action when the 1st Mech. Div. was deployed to the Kloden Wildwood (3rd Militia Regiment was already attached to the division at this point). Despite being an infantry division in all but name the first mech. div. still had a much higher level of motorization which meant that once againt the advantages of the division were wasted by general Damon. Worse still, the division had trained more to operate in open fields not in dense forests and suffered heavier cassualties than needed during this time as raids and counteraids were common ocurrances. Worse the 3rd Militia Regiment mwas temporarily detached to another mission, leaving the already depleted division with even less forces. At the end the 1st Mech. Div. would push its imperial ooponents out of their positions if at a heavy cost.

Soon after the push towards Fouzen started by the Gallian 2nd Northern Army (formed up by 2 Gallian Southern Army divisions and militia reinforcements). However, the 1st Mech. Div. instead was sent back to the capital to rearm, and receive much needed replacements. It was during this time in which the kidnap attempt on princess Cordelia was made which was stopped by actions of Platoon 7 gaining the favor of the princess and indirectly making the division one of the closest to the monarch.

The 1st Mech. Div. now reinforced with new Type 35 Tank Destroyers, new Type 34 Light Tanks and modernized Type 34 Tracked APCs alongside finally able to rebuild their logistics train and motorize all of its units again, was thrown directly into the final battle to liberate Fouzen, here the division covered itself in glory as they pushed the LXXXV Corps out of the city with Platoon 7 killing General Gregor during the fight. However it was not an easy fight as the entrenched imperials would use the mountainous environment to their advantages and General Damon would keep the division from getting the specialized mountain equipment the division had asked for (and princess Cordelia had personally sent). The liberation of Fouzen also slapped the division with the complete horrors of the Imperial darcsen forced working camps, something that would shape the division's fortunes at a later date.

The success in Fouzen was soon followed by multiple amphibious assaults on the northern coasts of the Fouzen Region. Once again the division found itself lacking the specialized equipment needed and had to improvise solutions in the field mostly based on the solutions made by a young darcsen engineer of Platoon 7. THe operations were a success although once again there were heavy loses among the division, including significant portions of their armored vehicles. After this the 1st Mech. Div. led a rapid advance toward Bruhl finally able to use their mobility and firepower on the way they had been intended finally beating back the Imperials and securing the Bruhl region.

With the northern front secured, the 1st Mech. Div. had reasons to celebrate, they had gained great victories, only the Fortress of Ghirlandaio and the central front on the Naggiar Plains remained under Imperial control and finallt the division had enough men and materiel to fight as they had been trained to. The division wanted to exploit the new gains by attacking Ghirlandaio to finally completely seal the norther front and to avenge their original defeats early on the war. However general Damon ordered the division to redeploy to the Naggiar Plains. Now how in spirits the 1st Mech. Div. started thinking about another rapid advance to finally end the central front and concentrate on Ghirlandaio, little did the know, The battles on the central fron on Naggiar would be among the most devastating fights the division would go through the war.

The 1st Mechanized Infantry Division Late-War

Unlike their hopes, the 1st Mech. Div. found the Naggiar Plains to be an unrelenting killing ground, imperial supperiority in numbers alongside their formidable defense networks and their active valkyria meant all the breakthrough attempts made by the gallains were clostly disasters while imperial attempts while similarly unsuccessful were much closer to success. That is not to say the central front had not been a trench warfare quagmire for quite some time (since the imperial retreat from the Kloden Wildwood in fact), but the concentration of forces made the situation much worse.

It was only after Alicia Melchiott (who would later be discovered to be part of Platoon 7 of the 3rd Militia Regiment and as such member of the 1st Mech. Div.) defeated the imperial valkyria in open battle that the gallian army gained the advantage and finally after the 1st and 2nd Mech. Divs. created a breakthrough in a combined operation that nthe imperial were forced to retreat. The division genral would find three days later that it had been one of his troops who had defeated the valkyria, something he and his staff decided to keep secret until the end of the war. The deployment to the central front had lasted less than a week but it had costed the division dearly.

Despite the loses and basically being combat ineffective the division was transferred to Ghirlandaio for the final battle for the citadel. Here once again the division would face the valkyria and her soldiers in combat suffering more loses. While Platoon 7 of the 3rd Militia Regiment would defeat the valkyria again, general Damon would use a banned gas to capture the fortress something that the division's general and staff protested. Damon would sack the general and most of his staff and ordered a detachment to separate from the division to "escort" the former officers to the capital.

The 3rd Militia Regiment who were escorting imperial prisoners alongside the division's general, the staff and their "escorts" were the only survivors of the forces that took part on these battle. Seeing the disaster unfold the "escorts" put themselves once again under their general's command, good thing too as the imperial super-heavy tank "Marmota" started its advance towards the Gallian capital, surviving imperials in tow. The general would order Platoon 7 (now famous for their exploits) to deal with the prince himself and the "Marmota" while he and the rest of the 3rd Militia Regimenta longside the few survivors of the regular army in the 1st Mech Div. dealt with any other imperial forces supporting the "marmota" or any other imperial remnant that remained in gallia.

These last actiosn costed the division dearly and by the end of the war only roughly 1500 men of the division remained alive, 3rd Militia regiment included, as the Marmota caused uncounted destruction while the surviving imperial formations while unorganized used their greater numbers to wreck havoc on the remnants of the division. The war woukld formally end two days later and although some skirmishes would be fought for another week after the peace treaty, the 1st Mech. Div. would not fight on those. now it was the time to rebuild, after all with the disbandment of the 3rd Militia Regiment the division was left with only 800 men.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write in this style? Because I suck at dialogue.


End file.
